


The Call

by purpledreams07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledreams07/pseuds/purpledreams07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't a real plot here....just smut. This is an idea I got after seeing Isaac and Allison getting a little closer at the end of teen wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this smut.....one-shot thing so I hope I did a decent job on this. So enjoy. No beta so errors are on me. ^_^

Running through the forest, with tree branches hitting my face I know I can’t look back....something's...... _something’s_ there it’s chasing after me I can feel it closing in on me.

 

I leap over a few boulders sticking out of the earth, trying to escape. My heart is beating way too fast.....I could feel the change taking place....There’s a tingling pain on my finger tips, a pulling feeling at my gums. I slip on some muddy water; I come face to face with my reflection....yellow. There it is again...my wolf is out, my teeth turned into fangs and fingernails turned into claws. Blue eyes morphed into bright mustard yellow....a glowing yellow.

 

I hear footsteps, not too far from where I'm currently sitting, no time to waste; I get back up into my run I need to get there. If I can just get there I’ll have more places to hide, no more sneak attacks. A flash of pulsating strobe-like lights take me by surprise, shielding my eyes momentarily blinded I feel a sharp stinging pain in my side. I look down to find the source of it and lo and behold it was an arrow sticking out of me.

 

“Damnit” I break off the back of the bow and take off again. I sigh in relief when I see the empty barn house, once inside I jump onto the second story of the barn settling down, I keep a lookout on my pursuer. This barn wasn't my first choice but you quickly learn that when you're being chased by hunters, any shelter is better than no shelter at all.

 

When I saw no sign of anyone coming, I could focus on getting this thing outta me. I tried to get it out with no luck...I give up on it for now. I know I can't stay in here this barn forever; I need to make sure I'm safe and then find a way back to Derek's.

 

The air is still, silence too much so....It’s too quiet, it seems like even the bugs and the night creatures become eerily silent. It’s never been this still in Beacon Hills. But, I chalk that thought to the side for now while I climbed back down to the first floor. Checking to see if the coast was clear, once I was sure enough I made a run for it only to be knocked backwards a few feet from the wooden door. Disoriented and confused I slowly get to my feet I look at the door for some kind of clue to that invisible force that I ran into.

 

A black line of something was on the threshing floor of the barn door. Black gunpowder looking stuff.....Something moves to the left of me, distracting me from my thoughts. I turn to where it was coming from....nothing.....was there. Then a sound of metal hitting metal came from my right so I turn that way, something passed quickly behind me while it nicked me on the back of the neck. Reaching back there I swipe at the blood that ran trailed down, to bring it up to my face to see that it was indeed blood. 

 

“I don’t know who you are but today is not the best day to piss me off.” I call out with a growl in the darkness, I scan the barn to see if I could catch at least a scent of whoever it was, that’s about to die. I’m dealing with enough shit I don’t need this right now. Some hunter coming after me for no reason, I haven't done anything as of late, all I've tried to do was stop a mass murderer. From killing anymore innocent people, this wick or whatever was making sacrifices to a oak tree apaprently but thats not the focal point right now.

 

So I turn this way and that...seeing nothing.....hearing nothing. Before I know it I was being kicked in the back, I stumble forward a bit.

 

I reel around with a snarl; I stepped forward only to discover I can’t move any further. I peered down and see the same black stuff that was at the door, only now it’s in a large enough circle around me.

 

“Mountain Ash......”

 

“That’s right.......ten point’s for you. Now tell him what he’s won Alex.” A female voice calls out, she sounded delighted in her the fact that she was able to catch me. I can see the outline of the person but I can’t actually see them. They step forward until they reach the dim light to reveal.....

 

“Al-Allison? What are you doing here? Was that you chasing me all this time?” I was too shocked to stop the slight stutter at the beginning of the sentence.

 

“Yes Isaac, it was me who was chasing you. As far as why I did it......its simple really, I wanted you all to myself. And you have to admit the chase was fun.” She walked more into the light; I could see the dangerous glint in her eyes and the smile on her lips. She had on her hunting gear...all black. Black shirt, black skirt with long knee high boots. She looked like someone’s dominatrix. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She watched me look her up and down as my eyes came back up to hers, she deliberately licked her lips in a suggestive way.

 

“Why are you chasing me? I thought we got past this. Or are you back on the ‘I’m going to kill everyone because I’m having a nervous breakdown.’ thing?”

 

“Oh, Isaac that’s just not nice! Why would I hurt you? No, no, no I’m only here to have some fun....like I said before.” She walked up to me, only to stop right at the Mountain Ash line.

 

“If that’s true then what’s up with this theatrical play you put me through...Huh? Why did you trap me in a circle of mountain ash?” I stepped back when I saw her twirling one of her two handed knives idly.

 

“I wanted to get you all riled up. You’re really cute when you all angry and breathing hard, chest heaving up and down. All scared and.....Bloody.” She steps into the circle knife in hand; she backs me into the other end of the invisible force field. And with one strike upward she slashes my shirt open, her eyes trail down my body slowly with a hungry look in her eyes.

 

“Allison I’m really.....truly flattered by your interest in me but Scott's my friend he has done a lot for me and you -by the way- I can’t do this to him.” I finished pleading my case but all I got in return was a swift kick to the legs, I was helpless to stop myself from falling on my back. Allison straddles my hips pushing the knife to my chest.

 

“That is why I made this lovely circle made out of mountain ash. Isaac, I know you want to, I know you do. But if it makes you feel better to say your little politically correct speech, then fine.....I heard you loud and clear and it’s duly noted.” She leans in closer so she could focus on the incision she made....by pushing the blade flat down from where the hit to the tip. She kept enough pressure to make the cut on my neck about a half an inch long, before moving onto the rest of my chest, then down my stomach, to the left hip bone to the right, back up to lean against my cervix. I couldn’t control my breathing no matter how hard I tried....I couldn’t breathe normally....or even function normally.

 

She was absolutely right....I just wanted to say that little speech to make me feel better that I at least attempted to make it known that we shouldn’t do this. When in all actuality....I’ve wanted this ever since she touched my hand to show me how to use the clutch on one the twins’ MV Agusta motorbike at school. That day they locked us in the janitor’s closet. And then there were other instances that would prove that her point was valid.

 

But I never thought that she’d.......

 

“Mmmnggh!” A surprised groan escaped my throat. I was so caught up in my thoughts that when she ground her hips down over my awakening cock, while at the same time she bit into the jugular part of my neck, sending a shocking new jolt of electricity through my body and settled in my nether regions.

 

“You like that...Huh, Isaac? You sounded shocked.” She whispered, taking my earlobe in between her teeth. She leaned back to unveil her perfectly pale skin, brown expressive eyes, and red mouth...? I blinked a few times looking past her head to make sure I wasn’t seeing things, when I looked back at her the bottom half of her face was red.....bloody red....my bloody red. That was my blood on her mouth; she must’ve cut my neck and was sucking on the open wound.

 

Focus...Blurry....Focus....Blurry! My chest heaved up...down...up...down...faster...harder. I shouldn’t have gotten off on that fact that Allison fucking Agent, self-employed wolf hunter was sucking on my neck....drinking my bloody like a deprived vampire. But when she smiled down at me white teeth stained red with my blood I-I....J-just lost it.

 

Turning us over I work on getting her jacket off while returning the favor, leaving dark purplish spot on her neck...marking her as mine. I only paused to look at my handy work, going to the other side to leave another one there. She mewls and moans were only fanning the rampaging fire that had descended onto my belly. Next to go was her shirt, then her bra. Perky, and round breast present them to me and I took full advantage of it.

 

“Isaac....” She sighed as my mouth engulfed one rosy pink nipple, while my hand flicked, pinched and rolled the other. When I felt the nub was hardened to my satisfaction, I switched from the left to the right one...taking them past being painfully hard. She arched her back off the ground temporary, pushing them farther into my mouth which I accepted greedily.

 

“Come up here!” She ran her hands through my hair; I didn’t want to stop giving attention to those beautiful pink hard nipples, so I ignored her continuing with what I was doing. A sharp pang right above my third rib snapped me out of my daze. I gasped which turned into a growl, I met her eyes and she was smirking at me.

 

“I said.....Come up here, Isaac.” She gave my head a swift yank, solidifying she meant now....she wanted me to do it right then. And I couldn’t deny her that, she was in charge here....after all. So I traveled up through the valley between her breasts, up her neck and pecked her on the lips. Looking at her face, she brought up her knife only to lick the little droplet of blood that remained on it.

 

“Why is that so hot? I don’t get it.....I should be disgusted.” She just laughs; wrapping her arm around my neck then commences to pull me into a kiss. It was soft at first then it turned into something else....almost like it took on a life of its own. Like her sole purpose of living was to be attached to my lips. Moving her hips upward and me thrusting mine downward it became apparent that I was unbelievably hard; I knew she could feel it on her thigh. She smiled through the kiss....grinding hard. I just moaned some and groaned some more just enjoying feeling her skin against mine; the heat coming off her skin could almost match mine.

 

I didn’t even notice us flipping over until the kiss was broken and when I looked at her she was on top of me again. Her hips started picking up speed grinding down, doing all kinds of movements with her talented hips, laying my head back with my eyes closed. She took that opportunity to take my hands and lift them over my head but she didn’t stop there.....she kept going until she forced my hand on to the line of mountain ash. Instantly I could feel the slight burning on my wrist and I tried to wrench away from it only to find out that my arms wouldn’t moving.

 

Look over my head at my hands I can see Allison has stuck my hands in between the barrier. I pulled and pulled but all it did was made my wrist sting.

 

“What? You don’t like a little pain with your pleasure?” She smiled a wolfy smile that made my insides churn and tighten in anticipation. She saw my skin had closed up, reattached itself. Taking up the knife again to open some new ones up, she made her way down to my pants button. Popping it open and unzipping it with ease, pulling down both my pants and my boxers in one go. She runs the blade over my thigh, making a superficial cut here and there...lapping it up like a cat. Arching my back was all I could manage to do at this point, my hands bound and every time I tried to free myself it would burn, causing me to hiss in protest.

 

Then there was just white.....hot white stars dancing across my vision. I moaned, and I arched, and I tried to thrust up, but a small hand with slender fingers held me still. I was making a complete ass out of myself but, looking down at Allison’s mouth around my cock I couldn’t care less about the needy moans that were spilling out of my mouth....nor did I care about where my hands were. Nor did I care about the arrow that was still deep in my side anymore. She squeezed a little past comfortable and stoked a bit past normal but man did it feel a hell of a lot past fan-fucking-tastical! She used the right pressure for massaging my balls though, which I appreciated.

 

“Oh...God...OH...F-Fuck!” My eyes shut on their own, she definitely knew what she was doing or maybe it was because I’ve wanted this for such a long time. Either way, I felt my balls tighten up on me.

 

“I just need.....just need a bit....more. God just..... “That was supposed to be an inner thought but it got the desired result. With my eyes still close, something cold touched my side right above my hip bone....then there was a pull and there was a separation......with that sweet feeling of blood gushing out. That’s all it took. I didn’t have enough brain cells to form words to warn Allison of my coming, so I tried light pushing, but she didn’t back off. So I tried a bit harder and all she did was hum and I was coming in her mouth and down...her amazing throat. My eyes flew open, mouth slacked, heart flapping about like a butterfly. She sucked more until I rode out my orgasm, then she backed off.

 

She sat and waited as I begin to catch my breath. I looked down at her, her mouth hovering over the fresh cut before she started mouthing it. Lick and sucking till the skin closed itself.

 

“Aren’t you going to let my wrists go.....so I could...you know....repay the favor?” I motioned to my hands with a simple jerk of the head, she shook her head, and brown curly locks sway back and forward over her shoulders.

 

“No.”

 

“But.....I...want...”

 

“No Isaac.” She simply states. Before she’s moving again, knees at either side of my head it was very clear what she wanted me to do and I made it equally clear that I wanted to be the one to get it done. My tongue slithered out to give a teasing lick and a firm flick, eliciting a moan or a few out of her mouth. It wasn't long before she was riding my face and throwing her back with one final rotate of the hips she was coming, and I was coming alive again. Knowing what was coming next, I shivered licking my lips to preserve the taste...her taste.

 

“Allison...please!”

 

She moved back down to sit on my hips, knife in hand and eyes sharp--fixed on making new openings in my skin.

 

“Alllllliiiisooonnn.............please? My hands....please I want to...” I hissed at the quick and hard swipe of her blade biting into me. Making another deep cut on the right side to match the left. I arched again, groaning loudly. She continued to wound me with momentary slit to my abdomen, while moving her hips I felt myself hardening again.

 

I was consumed with the feeling of her blade opening my skin, that I didn't even notice her guiding herself down onto me. I didn't notice until I was completely sheathed to the hilt that I felt her pulsating around me. It didn't take long for her to get a rhythm going; impaling herself on my dick was a sight to behold.

 

"Fuck....Isaac!" She leaned forward then backwards until she was bouncing up and down so hard that the sound of flesh slapping flesh was filling the barn house. And probably causing the night crawlers to scatter. I didn't want her doing all the work, so I tried to thrust up when she came down to her half way.

 

Pressing my palms down and using my legs to push up into a tabletop position --I seen this move in forgetting Sarah marshal, with Russell brand and the Kristen bell's love scene I always wanted to try it out-- and seeing how well its being received I'm glad I risked some pain to my wrist, just to hear Allison scream my name like that.

 

I was getting close and by the way her thighs were trembling...she was too. I decided....fuck it! I wanted to feel her skin....I wanted to feel all of her. And I was going to make that happen.

 

Yanking again at the confinement on my wrist, it burned and sizzled and it felt like getting shot with one of those blue monkshood bullets that the hunters have adopted....it was mountain ash after all. I pulled until I thought my joints were going to rip apart, I pulled until the burning intensified. My heart was pounding and I knew I changed again but I didn't care I was going to give Allison the ride of her life and nothing was going to stop that.

 

Finally, my hands slipped free. I ignored the pain but let of a growl from deep down in my throat. I grabbed her hips, flipped us over, and hammered into her in such frenzy that I think I was hurting her at some point. But her moans never gave an inkling of that being true. Sliding in and out and back again.....everything felt tight and hot. Almost suffocatingly so, I was lost in all the sensation.

 

"Oh..Fuck..Shit..Fucking Shit..Isaac.." Her moans came out like a hiccup with the force of my thrusting. I groaned in response to my name leaving those soft, sensual lips, feeling the heat of our bodies coming together our breath mingling and our combining sweat, limbs clenching to each other. I wanted to be nowhere else but right here.......right now.

 

"Alliiisssooonnn!" I growled again pulling her closer; I wrap my mouth around her neck where the shoulder and neck meets. I needed an anchor and her heated skin in my mouth was that perfect grounding. I could feel my balls tightening up, pulling closer to my body, I wanted her to come first....I needed her to. So I pumped faster, harder, and as deep I could get.

 

"Isaaaaccccc....ah...hahaah." slender fingers trailed down my back to my stomach to my hip where they stayed. She then reaches for the arrow that was still engraved in me...past skin, past muscle, tendons; it was almost a part of me with how far it was imbedded in there. To be honest I completely forgot it was there, all I forced on was how my scent smelled on Allison, and how our scent smelled mixed together.

 

Without forewarning she yanks it out, in one quick move. The mixture of the intense pleasure and now the added pain, I bit down on her neck...piercing the skin. Her blood rushed into my mouth hot...and fast, not wanting to miss out on tasting all of her, I let it land on my tongue and travel down my throat easily.

 

We came together with a strangled moan. Her legs locked around my waist, with one hand digging into my side and the other was in my shoulder. Breathing heavily from the exertion we just put our bodies through. I laid flat on top of her I did my best not to crush her under such weight. When I had enough strength I looked up at her face, completely dazed out, glossy eyes peered up at me with a lazy smile on her lips. I leaned down and kissed her with everything I had. I wanted to posses all of her....her mind, body, soul, blood....just like I wanted to give to her all of me.

 

"Isaac I......?"

 

"What?" I asked with my head on her chest.

 

"I said.....?"

 

"Allison you have to finish what you're saying." I could see her mouth moving but no words was coming out. I concentrated on her mouth and still nothing.

* * *

  
Buzzz, Buzzzz, BUZZZZZ!

 

I woke up with a jolt.......the buzzing continued; I looked for the source of the noise. My phone was ringing on the nightstand; I reached over and picked it up without checking the caller I.D.

 

"What!" Came my harsh response to whoever decided to call me this late. If its stiles calling me this late to discuss his latest mental ramble of made up ADHD problems, I'm going to kill him. Well, maybe not 'kill' him but I'm going to hang up on him so fast.

 

"Isaac? Isaac I need your help."

 

"Al-Allison...w-w-what's going on? Why are you calling me?" My heart skipped a beat, with that dream being so fresh I couldn't help it.

 

"Can you come over....I found something out." She sounded nervous to me. I could hear her heart fluttered.

 

"Yeah....I could come over. I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to take a shower." I whispered the ending.

 

"Sorry I couldn't hear you."

 

"Nothing...I said I'll be there soon." I hung up, kicking the sweat drenched sheets off my legs. Going into the bathroom...I stripped off the cum stained flannel p.j. pants, I showered quickly and was out the door just was quick.

 

I stood outside her house....I could hear only one heart beat so I guessed her dad was gone and it was safe. Jumping onto the balcony and tapped on the window, she scrambles to open it up she smiles briefly. I sidestep her while returning the smile.

 

"So I'm here what happened? What do you have to tell me that couldn't be discussed over the phone?" I didn't want to show on my face that I was uncomfortable with this situation.

 

"The order in which the dark durad is picking its victims. Follow me." We walked out of her room, into her father's office. She bends over the desk to pick up the covering from it, her dress was the same length as the skirt she had on in the dream only this time she wasn't in all black, it was blue and her boots were short and brown. My cock twitched at the thought of the dream.

 

"See, virgins, warriors, healers, and philosophers and then guardians are saved for last.” I watched her. Looking at her whole body, my mind going straight into the way her hands felt on my skin.......the way her tongue felt on my opened wounds. I shuttered....my hands itched to touch her for real this time.

 

“Isaac?” She turned around to find me staring at her. I closed my eyes; I was still able to hear her calling my name. It echoed in my ears.

 

“Isaac....are you okay?” My name dripped from her lips like sweet honey dew. I stepped closer to her, I opened my eyes and she gasped.

 

“Your eyes Isaac....you’re losing control. Is it something I said?” She reaches out for me and I let her, and when she made contact everything was lost.

 

I don’t know what happened after that, but I think I have a vague idea. All I know is I had her bend over that desk and she had no way of getting away. It didn’t even seem like she wanted to even try....she pushed back into me just as hard as I pushed into her.

 

It’s been twelve months since Jennifer was killed.

 

Eleven months since Derek gave up his alpha status, I was just glad he decided to do something...instead of just sitting there hoping the answer was just going to fall out of the sky. I was kind of proud of Derek for making that decision...Cora really needed him.

 

Ten months since Scott joined Deucalion.

 

Nine months since we been sleeping together without Scott’s knowledge, which wasn’t hard to keep from him...he was sort of busy with trying to save his mom and stiles dad. Oh, and dying then coming back to alive. But, though are minor details.

 

Seven months since me and Allison started this thing.

 

Six months.....Six months! Since Derek kicked me out of the house!

 

It’s been five months since we’ve found out who the darach. It was all just a countdown until the next life-threatening thing takes place. I just felt it...like when Deucalion first came and the animals were reacting to him being here, turning on their owners and killing themselves in Deaton’s pet hospital. Something’s coming.....Something’s closing in on us...I just know it. What exactly do I think it is? I couldn’t tell you.....but I do know this I’m going to be ready for it.

 

I will protect my friends....my family....my pack...my love.....nothing will take any one of these things away from me. Am I scared? Yes of course I am. Am I ready to fight for my life again? Of course I am...who doesn’t like a good fight? It’s just a countdown.....

 

12.....

 

11...

 

10...

 

9...8....

 

7....

 

6...

 

5...4.....

 

It was all just a countdown.....

 

3....

 

2...

 

1.....

 

I’m ready!

* * *

 

 

The end!


End file.
